Talk:A very long story awaits you in the comments!/@comment-37738953-20200119171343
x Shiiku to mumō no otoko to shite no misofu wa, ivu~an to jōshi no chichi ni tōtatsu shita toki, ikuraka no uchikina qual o kanjizu ni haira remasendeshita. Kare wa zosshima shinpu no dokubō de dōyō shi sugite, jibun jishin o wasurete shimatta to iu hiretsuna sangeki, fu~yōdoru paburovu~itchi o kei dai surubekida to kanjita. `Do no yōna baai demo, shūdō-shi wa hinan sa rerubekide wa arimasendeshita' to kare wa kaidan de hansei shita. `Soshite, karera ga koko no matomona hitonara (soshite, watashi ga rikai shite iru yō ni, jōshi wa kizokudesu), naze karera to yūkō-tekide reigi tadashikunai nodesu ka? Watashi wa shuchō shimasen, watashi wa subete ni ochīrimasu, watashi wa sorera ni yotte kachimasu reigi tadashi-sa, soshite watashi ga sono Isoppu, sono dōkeshi, sono piero to wa nani no kankei mo nai koto o karera ni shimeshite kudasai. Kare wa shūdōin to no soshō o toriyame, ki bassai to gyogyō no kenri ni taisuru shuchō o ichido ni hōki suru koto o kesshin shimashita. Kare wa, kenri no kachi ga haruka ni hikui tame, kore o okonau junbi ga dekite imashita. Korera no sugureta ito wa, sūperia shinpu no shokudō ni haitta toki ni tsuyome raremashitaga, genmitsuniieba, soreha dainingurūmude wa arimasendeshita. Shikashi, karera wa zoshima shinpu yori mo haruka ni ōkiku kaitekideshita. Shikashi, korera no heya no kagu ni kanshite wa, korera no kagu wa sorehodo gōkade wa arimasendeshita. Kagu wa mohoganī de, kawa de ōwa rete ori, 1820-nen no mukashinagarano sutairu de, yuka wa yogore sae shite imasendeshitaga, subete ga kirei ni kagayaite ori, mado ni wa ōku no hana ga arimashita. Genjiten de heya de mottomo gōkana mono wa, mochiron, utsukushiku sōshoku sa reta tēburudeshita. Nuno wa kireide, sābisu wa kagayaite imashita. 3 Shurui no yaki-tate no pan, 2-pon no wain, 2-pon no sugureta mīdo, 2-pon no ōkina garasu no mizusashi ga ari, kōsha wa shūdōin de tsukura re, kinrin de yūmeideshita. U~okka wa arimasendeshita. Rakitin wa sonogo, itsutsu no ryōri ga aru to kanren shite imashita. Sonogo, yudeta sakana wa tokubetsuna hōhō de dasa remashita. Sorekara sāmon no katsuretsu, aisupurin to konpōto, soshite saigo ni buranmanji. Rakitin wa korera no subete no yoikoto o shirimashita. Kare wa sudeni ashiba no aru daidokoro o nozoku koto ni teikō dekimasendeshita. Kare wa itaru tokoro ni ashiba o motte ite, subete ni tsuite jōhō o emashita. Kare wa fuande urayamashikatta. Kare wa kare jishin no kanari no nōryoku o yoku shitte ite, kare no jisonshin de sorera o shinkeishitsu ni kochō shimashita. Kare wa arushuno jūyōna yakuwariwohatasu koto o shitte imashitaga, kare ni aichaku o motte ita aryōsha wa, kare no yūjin rakichin ga fumeiyodeari, hantai ni, kare ga tēburu ni nokosa reta okane o nusumu koto naku, kare wa saikō no seijitsu-sa o motsu otokodeshita. Aryōsha mo hoka no dare mo kare ni kare o okora seta hazu ga nai. Mochiron, rakitin wa yūshoku ni shōtai sa reru no wa amarini mo sukunakaranu hitodeari, ioshifu shinpu, paishī shinpu, oyobi hoka no sō thr ga shūdōin ni shōtai sa reta yuiitsu no shūjindeshita. Miusofu, karuganofu, ivu~an ga tōchaku shita toki, karera wa ōini matte imashita. Mōhitori no gesuto, makishimofu mo sukoshi waki ni tatte matte imashita. Chichi jōshi wa gesuto o mukaeru tame ni heya no chūō ni ashi o fumiiremashita. Kare wa se ga takaku, hosoiga, mada genkina rōjin de, kurokami ni haiiro no shima ga ari, nagaku, haka no yōna kin'yoku-tekina kaodeshita. Kare wa damatte kyaku ni atama o sageta. Shikashi, konkai wa karera wa kare no shukufuku o ukeru yō ni shōnin shimashita. Miusofu wa kare no te ni kisuwoshiyō to sae shimashitaga, shinpu-chō wa keirei o yameru tame ni jikan uchi ni sore o hikimodoshimashita. Shikashi, Iwan to karuganofu wa, mottomo shinpurude kanzen'na hōhō de shikiten o okonai, kosakujin no yō ni kare no te ni kisu o shimashita. `Watashitachi wa anata no ver kei no nen o mottomo kenkyo ni shazai shinakereba narimasen' to, Miusov ga yasashiku,rinagara, igen'noaru hansei-tekina kuchō de hanashimashita. `Anata ga shōtai shita shinshi, fu~yōdoru paburobitchi nashi de hitori de kita koto ni taisuru parudonosu. Kare wa anata no motenashi no meiyo o kyohi suru gimu o kanjita. Riyū wanai. Kare wa sō keeping o chiratto mita - `anata no sonkei wa machigainaku sudeni kidzuite iru. Sore-yue, kare ga hinan suru tame ni, kare wa seijitsuna kōkai to haji o kanji, watashi to kare no musuko no ivu~an fuodorobitchi ni shazai to kōkai o tsutaete kure to tanomimashita. Kantan'niieba, kare wa atode tsugunai o suru koto o nozomi, nozonde imasu. Nani ga atta no ka wasurete kudasai.' Kare ga saigo no kotoba o kuchi ni shita toki, misofu wa kanzen ni jiko kanketsu o torimodoshi, kare no katsute no iritēshon no konseki wa subete kieta. Kare wa futatabi jinrui o nesshin ni, soshite kokorokara aishita. Chichi jōshi wa kare ni shinsei-sa o kiite, atama o sukoshi magete kotaeta. `Kare no fuzai o kokorokara nageite iru. Osoraku watashitachi no tēburu de, kare wa watashitachi, soshite watashitachi kare o suki ni naru koto o mananda kamo shirenai. Kare wa hīragi no zō no mae ni tatte,-goe o dashite megumi o ii hajimemashita. Zen'in ga head kei no nen o daki, makishimofu wa kare no mae de te o nigirishime, nekkyō-tekina nesshin-sadeshita. Fu~yōdoru paburovu~itchi ga saigo no itazura o shita no wa kono shunkandeshita. Kare wa hontōni ie ni kaeru koto o ito shite ori, chōrō no heya de no fumeiyona furumai no ato, nani mo okotte inai ka no yō ni jōshi to shokuji o suru koto wa fukanōdato hontōni kanjite ita koto ni chūi shinakereba narimasen. Kare ga amarini mo jibun jishin o hajite ita wakede wanai - osoraku mattaku gyakuda. Shikashi, kare wa sore demo yūshoku ni iku no wa migurushī to kanjimashita. Soredemo, kare no kishimi no basha wa hoteru no kaidan ni hotondo tsurete ko rarezu, kyū ni ashi o tometa toki, kare wa hotondo norenakatta. Kare wa chōrō de jibun no kotoba o omoidashimashita: `Watashi wa subete no hito yori mo hikuku, subete ga watashi o bafūn ni tsureteiku to hitobito ni au toki, watashi wa itsumo kanjimasu. Anata, orokamono, soshite watashi yori mo hikui.' Kare wa kare jishin no migurushi-sa no tame ni darenidemo fuku ven o setsubō shita. Kare wa, katsute kare ga `dōshite son'nani kiraina no?' To tazune rareta koto o totsuzen omoidashimashita. Soshite, kare wa hajishirazuna atsukamashi-sa de karera ni kotaemashita,`watashi wa anata ni tsutaemasu. Kare wa watashi ni gai o ataemasendeshita. Shikashi, watashi wa kare o yogoshita torikku o shimashita. Sore o ima omoidashite, kare wa shizukani soshite akusei ni hohoende, shibaraku tameraimashita. Karenomeha hikari, kare no kuchibiru wa maemuki ni furueta. `Sate, watashi wa hajimetanode, tsudzukete mo ī' to kare wa kimeta. Sono shunkan no kare no shihai-tekina kankaku wa,-ji no kotoba de hyōgen sa reru kamo shiremasen. `Mā, ima wa jibun jishin o rihabiri suru koto wa arimasen. Dakara watashi wa karera o haji sasete kudasai. Watashi wa karera ga nani o kangaete iru ka ki ni shimasen. Subete!" Kare wa kaochiman ni matsu yō ni ittaga, isoide ashi o fumiirete shūdōin ni modori, sūperia shinpu ni mukatte ita. Kare wa nani o suru no ka meikakuna kangae o motte imasendeshitaga, kare wa jibun jishin o seigyo suru koto wa dekizu,-tatchi ga kare o saidaigen no fuyukai no genkai ni karitateru kamo shirenai koto o shitte imashita. Saigo no shudande wa, kare wa tsuneni jibun jishin o osaeru koto ga deki, tokiniha sono sukoa de jibun jishin ni odoroita koto ga arimashita. Kare wa inori ga owatta shunkan ni, chichi jōshi no shokudō ni araware, zen'in ga tēburu ni idō shite imashita. Toguchi ni tatte, kare wa kaisha o sukyan shi, kare no nagakute atsukamashī akui ni michita waraigoe o warainagara,-gao o daitan ni mita. `Karera wa watashi ga satta to omotta, soshite koko ni watashi wa futatabi iru' to kare wa sakebigoe o ageta. Isshun, daremoga hitokoto mo sezu ni kare o mitsumeta. Soshite sugu ni, daremoga hankō-tekide, gurotesukuna, maemukina sukyandarasuna koto ga okori-sōda to kanjimashita. Miusofu wa, mottomo jihibukai kokoro kara mottomo no avna hito e to sugu ni utsurimashita. Kare no kokoronouchi ni ochitsuite shinda subete no kanjō wa sokuza ni yomigaerimashita. `Iya! Kore wa gamandekinai!' Kare wa naita. `Watashi wa zettai ni dekinai! Soshite... Watashi wa tashikani dekinai!' Chi ga kare no atama ni oshiyosemashita. Kare wa sekkyokutekini kuchigomorimashita. Shikashi, kare wa sutairu o kangaeru koto o koete, kare no bōshi o tsukamimashita. `Kare ga dekinai koto wa nandesuka?' Fu~yōdoru paburovu~itchi wa,`kare wa zettai ni dekinaishi, kakujitsu ni dekinai nodarou ka? Anata no, kei no nen, watashi wa haitte kurubeki ka dō ka? Watashi o anata no gesuto to shite mukaete kurerudarou ka?' To sakenda. `Kokorokara kangei shimasu' to Superioru wa kotaemashita. `Shinshi!' Kare wa,`watashi wa anata no iken'nosōi o katadzuke, ai to kazoku no chōwa de watashitachi no kenkyona tēburu de omo e no inori to danketsu suru tame ni anata ni mottomo hitasura anata ni kou koto o kokoromimasu' to tsukekuwaemashita. `Īe, īe, fukanōdesu!' Yoko de misofu o naita. `Mā, sore ga pyōtoru arekusandorobitchi ni totte fukanōnara, sore wa watashi ni totte fukanōdeari, watashi wa yamenai. Dakara watashi wa kita. Watashi wa ima, pyōtoru arekusandorovu~itchi to issho ni iru. Anata wa kazoku no chōwa ni tsuite anata ga itta koto de kare o sashimashita, Superioru shinpu, kare wa kare ga watashi no ninshikidearu koto o mitomemasendeshita,-sōdesu yo, sōdesune, fon sondesu. Fon zon, genkidesuka?' `Watashinokotodesu ka?' Konwaku shita makishimofu o shita. `Mochiron, anata no kotoda' to fu~yōdoru paburobitchi wa sakenda. `Hoka ni dare ga imasu ka? Jōshi no chichi wa fon sonde wa arimasen.' `Shikashi, watashi mo fon zonde wa arimasen. Watashi wa makishimofudesu.' `Īe, anata wa fon sondesu. Anata no sonkei, fon son ga daredearu ka shitte imasu ka? Sore wa yūmeina satsujin jikendeshita. Kare wa baishun yado no ie de korosa remashita. Korosa rete i o kita, soshite kare no sonkei subeki nenrei nimokakawarazu, kare wa hako ni kugidzuke ni sa re, peteruburuku kara ragejjiban de Mosukuwa ni okura remashita, soshite karera ga kare o kugidzuke shite iru ma ni, yūjo wa uta o utai, hāpu o ensō shimashita pianodesu. Dakara, kore wa masani fon sorindesu. Kare wa shi kara yomigaerimashita ne, fon sonde wanaideshou ka?' `Nani ga okite iru no? Korehanani?' Sō ks no shūdan de koe ga kikoeta. `Ikimashou' to karuganofu o nagekinagara misofu wa sakenda. `Iya, sumimasen' fu~yōdoru paburovu~itchi wa himei o age, heya ni ashi o fumiiremashita. `Finisshu o kyoka shimasu. Gajon, pyōtoru arekusandorobitchi o taberu koto ni tsuite hanashitakara to itte, anata wa watashi ni bureina furumai o shita to hinan shimashita. Purasu de shinseraito ke do noburesu, soshite - noburesu o ki ni seyo! Sōda ne, fon son? Watashi o dōkeshi ni shite, dōkeshi o enjiruga, watashi wa meiyo no tamashīda hai, watashi wa meiyo no tamashīdesu, pyōtoru arekusandorovu~itchide wa kizutsuita kyoei kokoro to hoka no nani mo arimasen. Watashi wa osoraku koko ni kite, watashi no kokoro o hanasu tame ni koko ni kimashita. Watashi wa kare no chichioyadesu; watashi wa kare no fukushi o ki ni shimasu, soshite sore wa ki ni suru no ga watashi no gimudesu. Watashi ga orokamono o enjite iru ma, watashi wa mimi o katamuke, inken'na hyōjō o mitekita; soshite ima watashi wa anata ni ataetai monogoto ga dono yō ni watashitachi to issho ni iru no ka shitte imasu ka? Monogoto ga ochiru to, soreha uso ni narimasu. Monogoto wa katsute suitai shitanode, eien ni uso o tsukanakereba narimasen. Sore no sore! Mata okitai. Kyōkō-sama, watashi wa anata ni in shite imasu. Kokuhaku wa idaina hisekideari, sono zen ni keiiwohyōsuru junbi ga dekite imasu. Shikashi, sokode wa, karera wa subete hizamazuite koe o dashite kokuhaku shimasu. Koe o dashite kokuhaku suru no wa tadashī kotodesu ka? Sore wa kyōkō ni kokuhaku suru tame ni seinaru chichi ni yotte sadame raremashita: Sō sureba anata no kokuhaku dake ga nazo ni nari, sorede sore wa furuku narimashita. Shikashi, watashi wa kore o yatta koto o min'na ni setsumei suru koto ga dekimasu ka... Mā, anata wa sore o rikai suru koto ga dekimasu - sore ni tsuite hanasu koto wa tekisetsudenai baai ga arimasu - sore wa hontōni sukyandarudesu! Īe, chichi-tachi, anata to issho ni furajeranto made hakoba reru kamo shiremasen, watashi wa aete iimasu... Watashi wa saisho no kikai ni kaidō ni tegami o kaki, musuko no arekusei o ie ni tsurete ikimasu.' Koko de, fu~yōdoru paburovu~itchi wa, jakuten o sagasubeki riyū o shitte ita koto ni chūi shinakereba narimasen. Katsute, daishikyō ni sae todoku marishiusu no uwasa ga arimashita (watashitachi no shūdōin dakedenaku, chōrō-tachi no seido ga sonzai shita ta no basho demo), chōrō-tachi ni keii o harai sugita nodesu. Chōrō-tachi ga kokuhaku nado no hiseki o ran'yō shita nado, doko demo jibun jishin de nakunatta fujōrina kokuhatsu. Shikashi, fu~yōdoru pavurovu~itchi ni oitsuki, kare no shinkei no yowa-sa o yori hikui fuka-sa no muchi e to hakonde ita orokana seishin wa, kono furui chūshō de kare o unagashita. Fu~yōdoru paburobitchi wa sono kotoba o rikai shite inakattashi, sore o kashikoku iu koto sura dekinakatta. Kono toki, dare mo chōrō no bō de hizamazuite koe o dashite kokuhaku shinakattanode, kare wa sono yōna mono o miru koto wa dekinakatta. Kare wa furui chūshō-sha no konran shita kioku kara hanashi o shite iru dakedeshita. Shikashi, kare wa orokana chirashi o hassei suruto sugu ni, kare wa bakageta nansensu o hanashite iru to kanji, sugu ni kare no chōshū ni, soshite toriwake jibun jishin ni nansensu o hanashite inakatta koto o shōmei suru koto o nozomimashita. Soshite, kare wa kotoba-goto ni uwasa ya fujōri o tsuika suru koto o kanzen ni yoku shitteita ga, kare wa jibun jishin o saien suru koto wa dekizu, mōmokuteki ni tobikonda. `Nante hazukashī!' Pyōtoru arekusandorobitchi wa sakenda. `Gomen'nasai!' Shinpu wa itta. `Mukashi no koto o itta. “Ōku no hito ga watashi ni futatabi hanashi hajime, watashi no kotowaza o itta. Soshite sore o kii te watashi wa jibun ni itta. Sore wa omo no zeseideari, kare wa sore o okutte watashi no munashī tamashī o iyashita. ' Soshite, watashitachiha keiiwoarawashite, kenkyo ni kansha shimasu!' Soshite kare wa fu~yōdoru paburovu~itchi o hikui yumi ni shita. `Tsutankāmen - tsutankāmen - tsutankāmen - seiiki to seiku! Furui furēzu to furui jesuchā. Furui uso to seishikina purosutoratoin. Watashitachi wa sorera ni tsuite subete shitte imasu. Shirā no gōtō no yō ni kuchibiru ni kisu shi, kokoro ni tanken o chichiyo, watashi wa itsuwari ga sukide wa arimasenga, shinjitsu o nozonde imasuga, gajon o taberu koto de toratto wa mitsuke rarezu,-goe o dashite koe o dashimasu! Chichi no sō ks-tachi, naze anata wa danjiki shimasu ka? Naze, sono yōna hōshū no tame ni watashi mo hayaku kimasu! Īe, seinaru shūdō-shi, anata wa hoka no hitobito no hiyō de shūdōin ni tojikomoru koto naku, soshite kōyō suru hōshū o kitai sezu ni, sekai de kōi-teki ni nari, shakai ni kōken shiyou to shimasu sore no tame ni - anata wa sukoshi muzukashiku kanjirudeshou. Watashi mo kankaku o hanasu koto ga dekimasu, Superioru shinpu. Karera wa koko ni nani o motte imasu ka?' Kare wa tēburu ni agatta. `Erizeefu kyōdai ni yotte jōzō sa reta furui pōtowain. Chichiyo, chichiyo, chichiyo! Sore wa gajon o koeta monodesu. Chichi ga mochidashita bin o mitekudasai, kareda! Soshite sore o subete teikyō shita no wa daredesu ka? Roshia no nōmin, rōdō-sha, koko ni kare no kakushitsu no te ni yotte e rareta fājingu o motarashi, kare no kazoku to zeimu-shi kara sore o shiborimasu! Anata wa hito 々, Anata ga shitte iru, seinaru chichi-tachi o shukketsu sa semasu.' `Kore wa amarini mo hazubeki kotodesu!' Ioshifu shinpu wa itta. Peishī shinpu wa to ni damatte imashita. Miusofu wa heya kara kakedashi, karugonofu wa kare o osotta. `Mā, chichiyo, watashi wa pyōtoru arekusandorobitchi ni tsudzukimasu! Watashi wa anata ni futatabi ai ni kimasen. Anata wa hizamazuite watashi ni kongan suru kamo shiremasen, watashi wa kimasen. Watashi wa sen rūburu o okuttanode, anata wa anata no me o tamochi hajimemashita. Watashi, kare, kare! Īe, watashi wa kore ijō wa iwanaideshou. Watashi wa, watashi ga gaman shita subete no kutsujoku no tame ni, watashi no wakamono e no fuku ven o shite imasu.' Kare wa shimyurēto sa reta kanshoku no hossa de kare no ken de tēburu o tataita. `Kono shūdōin wa watashinojinsei de ōkina yakuwari o hatashimashita. Sore wa watashi ni ōku no kutsū o motarashimashita. Anata wa watashi no tsuma, kureijīna hito o watashi ni taishite settei shite imashita. Anata wa beru to hon de watashi o norotta jūbunda, otōsan! Kore wa riberarizumu no jidaideari, kisen to tetsudō no jidaida. Sen, hyaku rūburu, iya, hyaku kara no fājingu no izure mo watashi kara detekonai!' Watashitachi no shūdōin wa kare no Rifu de ōkina yakuwari o hatashita koto ga naku, kare wa sore no tame ni nigai namida o nagashita koto ga nakatta koto ni futatabi chūi shinakereba narimasen. Shikashi, kare wa kare no shimyurēto sa reta kanjō ni amarini mo muchū ni narimashita. Kare wa totemo kandō shi, hotondo naite imashita. Shikashi, sono shunkan, kare wa hikikaesu tokida to kanjimashita. Chichi jōshi wa akui no aru uso ni atama o sage, futatabi inshō-tekina hanashi o shimashita. `Sore wa futatabi kaka rete iru. `Anata jishin no kōi ni yotte anata ni osoikakaru, jōkyō ni ōjite, yorokonde fumeiyo o oi nasai. Anata o fumeiyo ni shita hito o konran sa sezu, nikumanaide kudasai.' Watashitachi mo sōdesu.' `Tsutantsutsutsutsutsutsutsutsutsutsutsuji, jibun to hoka no rigumarōru o kangaete mite kudasai. Chichi-tachi o kangaete, watashi wa ikimasu. Shikashi, watashi wa watashi no musuko, arekusei o eien ni koko kara tsuresarimasu. Von Sohn, nan'notameni taizai shimasu ka? Machi ni kite, watashi ni ai ni kite kudasai. Soko wa tanoshīdesu. Tatta hitotsu no mijikai bāsutodesu; renten'oiru no kawari ni, watashi wa ataemasu buta to kāsha o suimasu. Watashitachiha soreni ikutsu ka no burendo to rikyūru o soete yūshoku o torimasu... Watashi wa kuraudoberī no wain o motte imasu. Oi, fon son, anata no chansu o ushinawanaide kudasai.' Kare wa soto ni dete, sakebi, miburi de shimeshita. Sono shunkan, rakitin wa kare o mite, aryōsha ni kare o shiteki shimashita. `Alexey!' Kare no chichi wa tōku kara, kare no bukimina kōkei o sakenda. `Anata wa kyō, watashi no tame ni kaette kite, anata no pirō to mattoresu o motte kite kudasai. Aryōsha wa sono ba ni ne o oroshi, shizuka ni shīn o yusaburimashita. Ippō, fu~yōdoru paburovu~itchi wa basha ni norikomi, ivu~an wa aryōsha ni wakare o tsugeru koto sae mo sezu ni kibishī chinmoku no naka de kare o oikakeyou to shite ita. Shikashi, kono jiten de gurotesukuna dōke no mōhitotsu no mottomo shinji rarenai hodo no shīn wa, episōdo ni shiage no tatchi o ataemashita. Makishimofu wa kyū ni basha no waki ni arawaremashita. Teokure ni naru no o osorete, kare wa iki o kirashite kake agatta. Rakitin to aryōsha wa kare ga hashitte iru no o mita. Kare wa isoide itanode, kare wa aserinagara, ivu~an no hidariashi ga mada yasunde iru suteppu ni ashi o fumiire, janpu shiyou to shite ita basha o ugokashimashita. `Watashi wa anata to issho ni ikimasu!' Kare no kao ni mubōna kanki no hyōjō o shita, hosoi mirthfull warai. `Watashi mo tsureteitte kudasai.' " Soko!" Furiodōru paburobitchi wa nakisakenda. `Watashi wa kare ga fon zon o itta node wa nakatta. Sore wa fon zon jishindeari,-shi kara yomigaetta. Dōshite, dōshite jibun o hikisaita no ka? Fon zon wa naniwoshita? Yūkan'na kao no otoko! Watashi wa jibun jishindesuga, watashi wa anata ni odoroite imasu, kyōdai! Tobikonde, tobikonde kudasai! Kare ni pasu o sa sete kudasai, ivu~an. Sore wa tanoshīdeshou. Fīto, fonson? Matawa, kōchiman to issho ni bokkusu ni koshikakete kudasai. Bokkusu ni sukippu shite kudasai, fonson! " Shikashi, imaya seki ni tsuita Iwan wa, kotoba o ushinai, makishimofu ni mune ni mōretsuna panchi o atae, kare o tobashimashita. Sore wa kare ga tenraku shinakatta to iu kotodesu. `Doraibuon!' Iwan wa kōchiman ni okotte sakenda. `Nani o shite iru no ka, nani o shite iru no ka. Naze sōshita no ka?' Fu~yōdoru paburobitchi wa kōgi shita. Shikashi, basha wa sudeni oiharawa rete imashita. Iwan wa henji o shinakatta. `Mā, anata wa nakamada' to fu~yōdoru paburobitchi wa futatabi itta. 2-Funkan kyūshi shita nochi, musuko ni `naze, anata wa kono shūdōin no bijinesu o tachi ageta nodesu ka. Anata wa sore o unagashi, sore o shōnin shimashita. Naze anata wa ima okotte iru nodesu ka?' `Anata wa jūbun ni kusatta hanashi o shimashita. Mōsukoshi yasumu kamo shiremasen' to ivu~an wa fukigen ni sunappu shita. Fu~yōdoru paburobitchi wa futatabi 2-funkan chinmoku shita. `Burandē ga itteki areba ī' to kare wa kankaku-teki ni kansatsu shitaga, ivu~an wa nani mo henji o shinakatta. `Watashitachi ga ie ni kaettara, anata ni mo ikutsu ka arudeshou.' Iwan wa mada damatte imashita. Fu~yōdoru paburovu~itchi wa, 2tsu no minitto o matteita. `Shikashi, watashi wa aryōsha o shūdōin kara tsuresarimasuga, anata wa sore o totemo kiraudeshou, mottomo sonkei sa rete iru kāru fon mūa.' Iwan wa shiryobukaku kare no shuolders o sukumete, michi o gyōshi shite se o mukemashita. Soshite, karera wa ienikaeru made zutto hanashi o shimasendeshita.